


Sleepless Dreams

by merbearthewholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Gen, Nightmares, Pre-Apocalypse, pre-endverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: Sam's been having nightmares of when he and Dean split up since he found out he was Lucifer's vessel.





	

_Dean look out!_

Sam’s eyes flew open as the last thing he said before the Impala made impact with the other car crosses his mind.

Bright light blinded him for a few moments before his eyes adjust. Sam tried to sit up so he could figure out where he was, but a sudden sharp pain in his hand stopped his sudden movements. He looked down to see an IV line taped into his hand.  So he was in a hospital. He needed to figure out where his brother was and then get the hell out of there. They still had the apocalypse to stop, after all.

The door opened and in walked his brother holding a coffee. Dean stopped in his tracks when he noticed his brother was awake.

“Sam?”

“What the hell happened?” Sam asked his brother in a gravelly voice.

“We were in a car crash. You got banged up pretty bad and ended up in a coma.”

“What?” Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How long was I out?”

Dean looked down at his feet. “Two months.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah I’m serious. The two months you’ve been laying in that hospital bed I’ve been trying to find a way to put a brake on the apocalypse. Real convenient of you, Sam.”

“Don’t put this on me, Dean. You were the one driving. You were the one not paying attention to the road.  I didn’t ask to get hurt or put in a coma.” Sam was annoyed that the first thing his brother does after he woke up was start an argument. It was bad enough that he felt awful about starting the apocalypse in the first place, and Dean couldn’t wait five minutes before he jumped on Sam about it for what seemed like the millionth time.

“Yeah, well, tough luck Sam. This might have never happened if you hadn’t sucked down demon blood like a vampire. We would just be hunting ordinary evil sons of bitches instead of trying to prevent the world from ending.” Dean’s face grew redder by the minute.

“We’re never gonna stop the world from ending if we keep arguing like this, Dean.”

“Maybe we should just cut out the problem then. Bye, Sam.” Dean turned and walked out the door, letting it slam shut. 

\---------------

Sam sat up in the uncomfortable hotel bed in record speed. He got his breathing under control before letting his hands slide down his face.

He’s had enough of these nightmares. They were coming night after night with no signs of stopping. The thing that made them worse was that they all involved Dean leaving him by himself in some manner.  Sam’s pretty sure that Lucifer is the one behind them, trying to convince him that he’s all alone in this world.

_You wouldn’t be alone if you would just say the magic word._

No. Sam would never say yes. He might not be hunting with Dean anymore, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to let that influence him into agreeing to host the devil.

He turned towards the clock. _4:20 p.m._

He groaned, then got out of bed to get ready for his job at the bar.

\---------------

“Hey Julie.” Sam greeted his coworker before he started his work for the day.

“Hey Sam.” She replied. “Listen, you got a minute?”

“Sure. What do you need?”

“I’ve noticed that you seem to live in the motel just outside of town. Are you okay?”

Sam stopped what he was doing for a second, then recovered. “Yeah, I’m fine. Not in the best situation financially, if you know what I mean.”

“Well, if you ever need any help, you can come find me.” She winked at him, then moved to start setting up tables.

Though Sam was tempted to take her up on her offer, he decided against it. Ever since those hunters found him at his last job, he’s been on high alert and doing everything he can to protect himself from humans and monsters alike. He’s made sure that he was virtually untraceable and has a contingency plan in case he needs to skip town.

He shook his head, trying to clear any negative thoughts before the dinner rush started.  He had a job to do.

\-------------

The dream tonight was different. There was no Dean to blame Sam and leave him in the dust.  

Sam appeared to be in some sort of garden.  Apple trees lined a stone pathway that appeared to be endless. Sam began to walk down the pathway in search of answers.

He walked until the sidewalk abruptly ended in the middle of a ring of rose bushes. On the other side of a ring stood a figure in white that was about his height and had similar hair.

The figure turned around, and Sam froze. It was Lucifer, in his body.

Lucifer smiled with Sam’s charming smile, which disturbed him greatly. How could the devil possibly work Sam’s body better than he can?

“Hello Sam.” Lucifer stepped forward while Sam took a step back. “It’s been a while. How are things?”

“Not that great, thanks to you.” Sam spit out angrily.

“Oh come now, surely you don’t mean that.” Lucifer responded smoothly.

“Yes I do. Everything that has gone wrong in my life is because of you.” Sam snarled.

“You’re aiming that temper at the wrong person, Sam. Save that anger for Michael.”

“You say that like I’m actually going to give in to you.”

“Because you will, Sam. My Father decreed it so. It is your destiny.” Lucifer said as he walked toward Sam.  He placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam hated the fact that it didn’t bother him as much as it should have. “Though I did send Azazel to prepare you for this, I did not have anything to do with your little demon friend that help set me free. If you let me in Sam, I can help you gain vengeance on those that have wronged you, like your friend Brady.”

Sam was confused. “Brady? What does he have to do with this?”

“Your little friend Brady helped Azazel push you back into hunting in the first place. He’s the one that led Dean right towards your doorstep with a case that he thinks your father was working on before he disappeared.”

Sam felt anger building up inside of him. He couldn’t believe that Brady would do such a thing.

“You’re wrong.” Sam said unconvincingly.

“Am I, Sam?” Lucifer tilted his head. “Deep down, I think you know the truth. That your ‘friend’ in college wasn’t really your friend.”

Sam turned away and dragged his hand over his face. He knew Lucifer was telling the truth. He just didn’t want to admit it to himself.

“I think you’ve heard enough now Sam. Tell you what, I’ll let you have a good night’s rest. No dreams, no nightmares, no anything. You’ll need your strength for when you say yes to me.”

Lucifer snapped his fingers, and everything went black.

\--------------

When Sam opened his eyes, he felt more rested than he had in a while.

He thought about the dream he had last night, then realized what he had to do.

He packed up the weapons he had stashed in his room, then got into his car.

Detroit, here he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I should be working on Reassigned Grace. This came to me ironically while I was taking a nap and wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy! :)


End file.
